New Experiences
by Colder
Summary: Baruto and his father go on a trip to get away and train. However, it soon becomes a lot more. My first story so be sure to leave feedback! Boruto x Naruto gay slash


Elated. That's how Boruto to felt right now. His father, the seventh hokage, finally was able to get a week out of his busy schedule to take Boruto on a training trip outside of The village.

Of course, Boruto tried his best to hide his excitement by acting like it was a hassle and he totally didn't need any training. But he really was happy. He respected his father so much but could barely spend anytime with him and that lead to a sort of distant relationship between them at times.

But this week was going to change that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The place they were headed to was called the moon hotel about two hours outside of Konoha. They had traveled by foot and ended up getting there at about sunset.

As they emerged from the trees of a thick forest. Boruto saw it. It was a medium sized building overlooking a fairly large lake that had a good amount of boats on it. The sunset reflected off the lake and made it look quite beautiful.

They stopped running and walked to the building's front.

Naruto stopped outside and looked at him. "Well Boruto, looks like we made it." The sunset cast a orange-yellow light on his face and Boruto was reminded of his father's handsome features.

"It seems like a pretty nice place, I guess." He replied. He was trying to keep his excitement hidden.

They entered with their backpacks and went to the front desk where a brown haired woman was reading a magazine.

She looked up and said "hello, how may I help you?"

"Hey there! Me and my boy reserved a room for two. The kage suite I believe." He replied with a friendly grin. Boruto reddened a bit from embarrassment as he said "my boy".

"Ah yes your room will be on the second floor and is number 104." She said as she handed Naruto the key to the suite.

His father began to walk to the elevator and Boruto realized that the woman was staring very intently at his father. He looked to see exactly where she was staring and registered that she was looking at his father's butt. He looked back at her to see she had a sheepish grin on her face. He shook off the weird moment and started following his father to the elevator down the hall.

As he walked behind his father he noticed that he did have a pretty big butt. Probably from all the physical training he has done in his life. He was only observing. He definitely wasn't staring.

He wasn't staring at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They opened the door to their room and they both instantly noticed the stocked pantry by the mini fridge.

They hadn't eaten dinner yet that day and in their hunger they ran to it, dropping their things in the process.

"Please have ramen, please have ramen." He heard his dad whisper. They opened it and it was chocked full of everything from chips to cookies. Including instant ramen.

"Ramen!" His father yelled happily as he danced with the ramen in his hands.

"You and your ramen," Boruto said as he shoved a cookie in his mouth chuckling at the sight of his father dancing like a kid. " I don't get." He said with his mouth full of chocolate chip cookie.

"Well there's the reason I'm the hokage and you're not." He said sticking his tongue out as he prepared the ramen.

Boruto sat down on one of the beds and kicked off his shoes. He turned on the tv and flipped through the channels while eating cookies. When the ramen was done his father sat next to him and they watched tv together and talked. They just sat there and talked. It was strange bonding with his father. He chuckled at the thought.

His dad told him silly stories of him and team 7 when they were genin. He sat there and listened to his most likely exaggerated story.

They finally got tired as it got dark outside. He looked out the window and saw the full moon reflecting off the now empty lake.

"Welp, guess it's time to hit the hay." Naruto said.

Boruto yawned. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired from all that traveling."

"I guess genin do get tired from things like that." His father jested with a sheepish grin. He walked over to his bag to get out his pajamas and lifted his hand up to his mouth as he yawned also.

"Yeah, well I guess old people do get tired early." Boruto replied sticking his tongue out.

"Haha good one." He replied sarcastically as he walked to the bathroom with his pajamas in hand ready to change.

Boruto watched as he walked to the bathroom and noticed his father's underwear peeking out out of the pile of clothes in his hands. They were boxer briefs with little cartoon ramen cups on them. He chuckled as his father closed the bathroom door.

He began to change into his pajamas and got under the covers on his bed. _Ramen underwear. How silly._ Boruto thought as he began to doze off. It made sense his dad was pretty silly.

He liked that about him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke up at about 9 in the morning to the view of the lake and the morning sun. It was really bright for his just opened eyes. He realized he had to train today and groaned a bit. He kind've wanted to do nothing. But then he remembered he was going to train with his father and that got him excited.

He heard sounds from the bathroom and saw his father's empty bed. He figured he was in there. After he woke up a bit more and stood up and stretched. He then realized he had a bit of a problem. Morning wood.

He was glad his father was in the bathroom because he had completely shown it when he stretched. He couldn't see inside the bathroom from his bed which meant he dad couldn't see him. He waited a minute and it finally went down.

He got up and headed to the bathroom almost tripping on what looked like his father's pajamas on the floor. He walked to the doorway of the bathroom and saw his father shaving. He looked down and saw he was only in his silly little ramen boxer briefs. Boruto immediately reddened as he stared at his almost naked father who hadn't noticed him yet.

He caught himself staring at his father's lower half. The underwear was really too tight on him. He then noticed the rest of his body. He had a bit of darker blonde chest hair and a nice body that showed his physical prowess.

He saw he had a happy trail that lead down to his… Why was he staring? He then heard his father's voice.

"Hey! Good morning bud!" His father said in a loud voice that shook Boruto out of his strange trance.

"Hey dad," he replied trying to act normal.

"Did you sleep well?" His father asked with a grin.

"Yeah, those beds are pretty comfy," he said.

"Got that right! We'll get some breakfast then head out to the forest to train a bit," Naruto said putting his razor down on the sink. "You can jump in the shower While I order some breakfast if that sounds okay?"

"Sounds good!" Said Boruto

His father walked out of the bathroom in his tight boxer briefs and Boruto stared as he walked away.

His morning wood was back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had jacked off in the shower. That, of course, wasn't weird for a teen but was weird is that he couldn't get the image of his dad out of his head as he did it.

Boruto was very confused by his reaction to his father's body. He had never felt this was about a man before. It was so strange to him that it scared him a bit.

It scared him so much that he decided to ignore it. It had to be nothing. It had to be.

He got out of the shower and they ate their room service breakfast while watching tv. As soon as they were done they headed out to the forest to train.

They sparred and sparred but Boruto couldn't focus. Of course naruto noticed this.

"You okay, Boruto?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah!" He replied in a panic "it's just really hot out today." Bad excuse.

"Well we can take a break if you want?" naruto said.

"Um, yeah sure." He replied

They took a short break and then continued sparring. They spared for most of the day and Boruto was finally able to focus on training.

But as they got back and he took another shower he jerked off again. This time he embraced the thoughts of his naked dad a bit more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

For three days straight he woke up to his dad in his underwear. For three days straight he jerked off in the shower. Everyday he got more used to it.

He realized he liked his dad. Not only his body but his personality. He hadn't bonded with him in a long time and he realized how much he enjoyed being around him.

He also realized how much he enjoyed seeing him in his underwear. His _tight_ underwear. Every pair was way too tight.

However, it was still weird to him. Not only has he never felt like this towards a guy but Naruto was his dad.

He liked that though. It was sick and twisted but he liked it.

He liked it so much that he needed to see more. He wanted to see his dad's dick.

So on the fourth night he gave in to his curiosity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

He was scared. What if he got caught? Would his father hate him? No, he wouldn't get caught.

At least he hoped he wouldn't.

He was going to take a look at his father's dick. While he was sleeping. _Wow._ He thought. _This suddenly seems like a bad idea._ He had to do it though.

He waited until 1 a.m. when his father was fast asleep. He had be quiet and stealthy. Luckily he was a ninja. But so was his father. _Ugh. Don't chicken out Boruto!_

He got up silently, the moonlight shining on his sleeping father. His father was in simple white briefs tonight with the covers half on him. He was snoring loudly and drooling a bit.

 _What a silly old man,_ he thought to himself. He walked over and crouched by his father. He was already hard. He hesitated at first but finally moved his hand to the waistband of the underwear. He tried not to breath.

He pulled them down. Bit by bit. He first saw the blonde pubic hair. _He is hairy_. Then part of the shaft. He pulled them until he saw it all. _My father's cock_. It was about 5 inches soft and laid rest on his large hairy sack. It was pretty tan and _really_ thick.

He didn't know what to do now. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to touch it. And yeah he kind've wanted to suck it. _I want to suck my father's dick._ It dawned on him. He was looking at his father's dick while he slept. He was rock hard and he wanted to suck his father's dick.

It was clear what he wanted now. He wanted his father's body and he wanted his father to want his.

He more than just wanted it. He _needed_ it.

He grabbed it. Gently of course. _It's warm._ He looked at his father's face. He was still sleeping hard and was snoring even louder it seemed. _How adorable._

His heart was racing. He cared so much for his father. He didn't want him to hate Boruto. But he couldn't hold back any longer.

He pulled his briefs slightly lower and began stroking his dick. Slowly it grew to be a bit hard. _I'm making him hard._

He began to touch himself and moaned a little. He had to be careful though. _I can't help it._ He thought. _This is so hot._

Began to lower his head onto his father's cock. He smelled it. Musk. Sweat. He smelled like a man. A man he respected so very much. He got a little braver.

He licked it. He was losing it. This was too much for him he needed more. He licked the head.

A groan escaped from his father.

He froze terrified that he woke the older man. He looked at him and he still seemed to be sleeping. He went deeper. He licked the whole shaft. _Mmmm._

He finally took the semi-hard dick in his mouth and began to try to suck it. It was hard though. He had never done this and his father's cock was very big. And thick.

He began to bob his head up and down as he stoked himself. His father began to moan in his sleep. He didn't care. He need this.

He kept going and he himself began to moan as he took more and more of his father meat in his mouth. He was stroking himself and he felt like he was about to come. He kept going.

"Mmmmm" he heard. Was that him or his father?

He sucked the thick meat and licked the head. He fondled the hairy sack. He tasted the musk and sweat from training in the hot sun that day.

He pumped himself harder.

"Wha- buddy?!" He heard through his ecstasy.

He was going to explode. He stopped sucking as he came in the floor and on himself. I was the biggest cumshot he had ever done. He stopped and rested. Breathing hard.

Then he realized what had just happened.

He looked up to see his father looking at him. Wide-eyed. Confused. Disgraced.

He looked into his father's eyes and felt ashamed of himself. He felt his eyes well up.

"No," he said despairingly.

Why did he give into his lust? Now his father will hate him. He didn't know what to do.

So he ran.

He ran to the bathroom without looking back. Without looking into the eyes of his disappointed father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sat there in the toilet crying. Apparently in his state of lust he managed to take off his shirt and pajama pants so he was only in his boxers now.

Well that and his own cum.

He sat there being a pitiful mess when he heard a knock on the door.

"B-Boruto," His father.

He didn't respond.

"Boruto, I'm coming in. Okay?" He said.

He had his head buried in his hands and knees when he heard the door open. He refused to look up. To see that face again. To see the father he had just violated and disgraced.

He sat there crying in the darkness of his knees when he felt a hand on his leg.

"Boruto, look at me." His father said in a calm voice. "It's ok, Boruto."

He looked up.

He saw the face of his father. His handsome features blurred by the tears running from his eyes.

He saw his father's smile. The warm compassionate smile that made him feel loved.

"I'm sorry." He said through his sniffles and tears.

"Don't be." His father said. He got up and grabbed some tissues. He handed some to Boruto and kept the others. "Here."

"T-thank you," he said.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up?" Said his father. _Oh._ He thought. _The cum._

"Here stand up real quick." Said Naruto. Boruto complied and got up from the toilet. "Go ahead and take off your boxers."

Boruto took off his sticky boxers. Normally, he would be embarrassed but he was a bit too emotional to care.

His father kneeled in front of him and used the tissues to clean up the cum on his stomach.

"Wow" he said. " that sure was a big one. Guess that happens when you are young." He chuckled.

Boruto couldn't help but laugh. His father could always make a joke, no matter the situation.

"Do you hate me?" Said Boruto.

"Now why would you ask a stupid question like that?" Said his father. "You're my son. I could never hate you."

Boruto felt relieved. He was so scared that he broke his relationship with his father.

"You were only curious. There is nothing wrong with that." Said Naruto

No.

"You're wrong," said Boruto. "Maybe at first it was curiosity. But it's more than that now."

What was he saying?

"I love you, dad" he said.

Why was he telling him this? He had to hate him now.

With Boruto's confession his father stopped cleaning him. He rose.

He rose and he looked Boruto straight in the eyes. But again, he expected hatred and only found compassion.

"I'm so proud of you." He said.

Boruto only stared. Confused.

"You've grown up so much." Naruto said.

He paused.

"Are you sure that's how you feel though?" He said with a stern look.

Boruto nodded.

"Very well." His father said. He took Boruto's hand.

His father lead him to his bed. He laid him down and stood over him. He still had the compassionate smile on his face. The moonlight shined from the window and veiled him. He was beautiful.

He kneeled.

"We're gonna take this slow okay?" Naruto said.

"Ok." He replied.

His father got up and took off his briefs.

He was rock hard.

Boruto was confused. Why was he hard? Did Boruto make him feel that way?

His fully erect cock had to be 8 inches. He kneeled down again and kissed Boruto. On the lips. It was a romantic kiss. A kiss between lovers.

Boruto instantly became hard and moaned loudly. His father shifted his hand down to boruto's cock and stroked it.

Naruto broke the kiss and stared Boruto in the eye as he jacked him off.

"D-dad" Boruto moaned.

"Say it." Naruto whispered.

"I love you, dad." He said. He had never said anything truer.

With that he moved his head down to his son's cock. It was about 5 inches hard and had a good bush of blonde hair. Just like his father. He hesitated just like Boruto did. He had never done this before.

"Time to return the favor" he said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, shut up old man" he said. Breathing heavy.

He then put his son's dick into his mouth. He looked at his son as he did it.

Boruto had never experienced something like it before. He was in pure ecstasy. They stared into each other's eyes.

Boruto moaned loudly. Naruto loved it.

His inexperienced cock couldn't take much of the older man's mouth before he was ready to burst. He came into his father's mouth.

Naruto drank every drop. He loved it. More than he could have ever known.

He then crawled onto the bed and on top of Boruto and kissed him hard and with passion.

"I love you, Boruto." Is all he could say in between moans.

He grinded his hard cock into his son's somehow still hard dick.

This was new for both of them. They were experiencing this together. As father and son.

He wanted to fuck his son. But he didn't want to hurt him. Not yet.

"Boruto," he said. Breaking the kiss. "Fuck me."

Boruto wasn't expecting that. Him fuck his dad?

"B-but I don't know how!" He said.

"I'll show you don't worry." He said and gave him a reassuring smile. " first let me get the materials." He got up and went to the bathroom.

He returned with the hotel brand lotion. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put some lotion on his middle finger. He then began to finger his asshole and spread the lotion.

Boruto had never seen anything hotter. His own father was fingering himself right before him getting himself prepared for his son to fuck him.

He looked at Boruto as he did it. He moaned. Boruto wasn't sure if it was from pain or pleasure. Maybe both.

"Ok," his father said. "I think I'm ready."

Boruto got up still rock hard. Naruto laid on his back with his legs spread. The moonlight shines on his body.

Boruto got behind him. He was very nervous. He was about to fuck his dad.

"Ok," Naruto said. "Go slow. I'm new to this too."

He placed his young cock before his father's hole. He looked into his eyes.

"Go ahead." His father said.

He pushed in slowly. It felt so good. So _tight._

"Agggggh!" He heard his father moan. "Keep going, son!"

He did. He couldn't stop. He was fucking his father. He plunged his dick all the way in and left it there. He was in his father. He looked at him and smiled.

He kept going and started to go faster. He plowed his father.

He looked at his father being fucked by him. He loved it.

"Yes!" Screamed Boruto. " I love you, daddy!"

"I love you,son!" His father yelled.

He kept going and going. He kept going till he felt it again. The need to explode. He pushed in and out till he did. He finally came in his father's asshole. He pulled out and collapsed on his father. They were both sweaty. His wrapped his arms around his father.

He smelled even more of musk than before. He loved it. He relished in it.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Boruto, embracing him tightly. Their cocks touched, no longer hard and erect. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I meant it." Boruto said.

"Me too." Naruto said solemnly.

The end?


End file.
